


暧昧

by lulu0208



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013), crossover - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0208/pseuds/lulu0208
Summary: 给夏老师的生贺文！擦边的前夫文学 嘻嘻





	暧昧

**Author's Note:**

> 给夏老师的生贺文！  
擦边的前夫文学 嘻嘻

01

疲软的性器退出身体，杰克脱力似的往床边倒去，大口喘息仿佛刚被救上岸的溺水者。柯蒂斯仍然像以前一样隐忍，即使前一秒高潮了他也不会像杰克那样用大喘气去宣泄。换作从前，完事后他会趴在杰克身上粗喘一会儿，不得不说这让杰克很受用，能让大胡子情绪管理失控大概只有做爱的时候才会有。

但是现在不一样了。杰克不知道怎么形容两人现在的关系。前男友？还是男朋友？或者说……炮友。毕竟现在他们已经没有了做爱后拥抱着喘息和逗趣对方的情节，柯蒂斯抽出后会抽烟，他以前从不这样；杰克则要休息一会才能干自己的事，无非就是抽烟和玩手机。

他们之间已经无话可说了吗？

杰克一边刷着讯息一边偷看柯蒂斯，那个男人脸上仍没有太多表情，侧脸对着窗外抽烟，也不知道在看什么。好几次杰克想开口说些什么，但是就在开口的前一瞬间却感到前所未有的疲倦——说什么呢？说什么也不一定得到回应。

就这样吧。

等杰克回过神来发现柯蒂斯正直勾勾地看着自己。杰克下意识有些心虚和胆怯，扯了扯被子，“干嘛？”

“你刚刚一直看我，杰克。”柯蒂斯凑过来，一身烟味，但是杰克并不讨厌，他仍然能摸索出那具身体上他依赖的味道，“即使是在一张床上，你也这么想我吗？”

下一秒柯蒂斯就把他压在身下，勃起的阴茎就像他主人一样蛮不讲理地捅了进去。杰克只象征性的反抗了一下就被柯蒂斯带进了性爱的快乐里，双腿轻车熟路地攀上男人精壮的腰身，柯蒂斯捧起他的臀揉捏了两把，杰克轻哼几声，柯蒂斯安抚似的拍拍他的屁股，惹得杰克给了他一个白眼。柯蒂斯胡子抖了抖，好像在笑，然后杰克感受到那根火热的阴茎正努力地挤进他的肠道深处。

“呜呜……！柯蒂斯……！”

柯蒂斯狠狠地在杰克脖子上吸了一口，胡子和灼热的呼吸同时压上脖颈处的敏感肌肤，这种刺激让杰克的身体不自觉地颤抖起来，一边呻吟一边摸索着柯蒂斯的脸，胡乱亲几下又倒回枕头上。

“明天我去接你。下班前给我打电话。”

杰克缩在被子里嗯了一声。就听见旁边有掀开被子的声音，那男人开始套衣服穿裤子，一个多余的吻也没有留给他，就这么走出了杰克的卧室，然后是一声关门的闷响。

活像一个拔屌无情的混蛋。

但是这不是柯蒂斯的错，应该说，不全是柯蒂斯的错。半个月前他们才互相说不要再联系了，可是当杰克给柯蒂斯打电话跟他说想见面之后，柯蒂斯还是来了。

只是做爱。

杰克抱着柯蒂斯承受他冲撞的时候也在想，柯蒂斯还在生气吗？要跟他说点什么？他们现在……算什么关系？但是就像现在一样，做完后他们俩谁都没开口说话。倒是杰克想说话却被嘴里的烟呛住了，他猛地咳起来，这让柯蒂斯不得不注意到他。

“没事吧？”柯蒂斯问。

在杰克看来柯蒂斯并不是真的关心自己怎么样了，而且他好像让柯蒂斯看了自己的笑话，这导致杰克没什么心情回应柯蒂斯，自顾自地背过身去把烟掐灭。

02

午休向来是办公室的八卦时间，杰克则一直是这间办公室的八卦中心。

本杰明董事的儿子竟然没有在公司管理层，传言是他老爸并不待见这个儿子，至于原因此前一直是个谜。直到柯蒂斯的出现，人们才知道原来塞拉斯·本杰明一直厌恶杰克·本杰明的原因是杰克是同性恋，本杰明家唯一的儿子无法给这个家族带来新的继承人。所以杰克才像一个弃子似的被随便安排了一个办公室岗位。或许刚开始还会忿忿不平，但是杰克逐渐接受了这个安排，是知道自自己反抗没用，还是柯蒂斯的出现改变了他？

这一点杰克也不清楚。

也有可能这两件事的时间刚好重合在一起了。就是在柯蒂斯上任为公司总裁那一天，杰克可以说他遇到了人生中的第一个“一见钟情”，偏偏就那么巧的，他也是柯蒂斯的一见钟情。从那时候开始杰克就觉得在小岗位上兢兢业业的也没什么不好，他不讨厌这份工作，而且他老爸给他的工资不会饿死自己。这么想的话生活也不算太坏。

何况那时候还有柯蒂斯。

“哇噢，杰克！你终于回来啦，我猜你在走楼梯锻炼身体呢，买个午饭也太慢了。”是杰克隔壁桌的托马斯，虽然看起来傻乎乎的但是为人不错，杰克比较喜欢他。

“是不知道吃什么，所以只好随便买了。”杰克坐到工作椅上开始吃三明治，“八卦时间结束了？”

“哈哈哈！主角才刚刚到场，怎么会结束呢，”托马斯凑过去小声地跟杰克说，“她们真的太关注你了吧，为什么关于你的事她们像永远说不完一样！”

杰克无所谓地笑笑，“没关系，让她们说吧。”

“那个……咳……”杰克看着托马斯纠结的表情有点好笑。

“怎么？你也想八卦一下我？”杰克对托马斯说。他是真的不介意跟托马斯分享这些事，自从知道托马斯也有男朋友后，杰克和托马斯之间有一种惺惺相惜的感觉。

被戳穿的托马斯倒不好意思起来：“哎呀！你要是不想说，我也不能怎么样嘛……就是我看到艾弗瑞特开车来接你……他不是跳槽了吗？”

那还是他们吵架之前发生的事了。塞拉斯对杰克在公司的艳遇有所耳闻，本来就不待见儿子的塞拉斯因为柯蒂斯的突然跳槽更加厌恶杰克，有时打电话回家都能听到远处父亲不屑地哼气声。这也是让他们有隔阂的一大原因吧，杰克想。

“嗯。我不知道……我们现在算什么？他最近在这边出差，我会跟他一起睡。”

“卧槽！”托马斯对这个惊天八卦实在措手不及，“前男友变炮友？”

杰克都没心情吃饭了，他想起今天下午柯蒂斯还会来接他下班。然后？他们又要去酒店在床上翻云覆雨一番之后各睡各的？这种关系像一块石头，原本它是小小的，轻微地硌到杰克，那种不舒服的感觉还没有影响到杰克。现在，那块石头吸收了杰克太多的情绪，像巨石阵中的大块头一样让杰克喘不过气来。他想说他很难受，但是现在面对柯蒂斯他却开不了口。

杰克觉得喉咙口有些酸涩发干，他赶紧喝了口水。

“像是，又不像。”杰克回答托马斯，“我不知道他怎么想的，也不知道自己怎么想的。”

“那你想回到从前那样吗？”

当然。杰克真的怀念柯蒂斯浑厚低沉的嗓音和每一个温柔的吻。

“我真的不知道怎么办了，托马斯。好像我只对他没有办法，我以前从来不会这样犹豫不决。”杰克停了一会儿，继续问到：“我们现在的关系是不是……挺暧昧的？”

“噢！是挺暧昧的……哈哈哈，这大概就是真爱吧，你这完全是放不下嘛，不然怎么会继续跟他睡呢！”

托马斯又说，“他肯定也还爱你啊，不然怎么会找你睡觉？像他那种人不知道多少男的女的想贴上去陪他睡！”

——你要知道自己内心想要什么噢杰克，就算是暧昧关系你开心就好了，如果你在这段关系里不舒服了，那就换一种关系。

托马斯最后说。

03

“想吃什么？”

杰克看着开车的男人，“我订了餐，去我家吧？”

柯蒂斯侧目看一眼，对上杰克的视线。他没说什么，杰克知道这是不拒绝的意思。

是柯蒂斯喜欢吃的意大利菜，杰克特意开了一瓶红酒。这顿饭柯蒂斯大概吃得很开心，快结束的时候柯蒂斯还和杰克说上话来。

“今天公司的高层问我有没有女朋友，我说有。”柯蒂斯说。

杰克有些心虚，肚肠千回百转，结果只说出来一个“噢”。

“‘噢’是什么？我跟他们说我有男朋友，”柯蒂斯突然凑过来，“杰克。”红酒的味道，杰克明明没喝几口酒，他现在脑袋却开始晕起来。

柯蒂斯这是在求和吗？

杰克还没想好怎么回应柯蒂斯，柯蒂斯猛地把他抱起来，“我们做吧。”

有一瞬间杰克觉得自己分明就是引狼入室。但是现在他已经被拉上了贼船，现在还要被这个不讲道理的海盗强暴！

柯蒂斯亲吻杰克全身每一个角落，今晚柯蒂斯异常温柔，他一边吻着杰克一边扶着阴茎让自己慢慢进去，杰克几乎没感到痛。久违的温柔的吻让杰克情迷意乱，双手双脚都缠在柯蒂斯身上，柯蒂斯夸他是这个世界上最可爱的树袋熊，杰克笑着说自己才没有树袋熊那么胖。

“柯……蒂斯……”

“嗯？”柯蒂斯亲了亲杰克的眼睛，然后抬起杰克的左腿挂在自己腰侧，继续往里挺动。

“唔……！没事……”杰克一副被干累了要睡过去的样子。

柯蒂斯已经不再计较杰克的话，专心致志地做爱才是当下的要紧事。等他射在杰克里面后才发现身下人真的头歪在枕头上睡着了，柯蒂斯犹豫了一下，从浴室拿了毛巾帮杰克擦干净身体，自己洗了澡又回到了床上。

不知道睡了多久杰克才猛地醒过来，他几乎是弹坐起来，今晚本来打算和柯蒂斯坦白的……

他人呢？

杰克慌忙地扫了两眼，以为柯蒂斯已经回酒店了，结果发现柯蒂斯还在自己床上。

人还在，但是杰克醒了，柯蒂斯却睡了。

杰克悻悻地缩回被子里，一点一点往柯蒂斯那边挪，纠结了一番后杰克从背后抱住了柯蒂斯。

要是刚才没睡着就好了，杰克想。

“杰克？”柯蒂斯开口到。吓得杰克手一哆嗦，忙得把手从柯蒂斯身上抽回来。

柯蒂斯转过身来，还是那副冷冰冰的脸，杰克看到那双蓝眼睛，像是冬天里没穿衣服跳进冰湖里，瞬间清醒了不少。

“我……柯蒂斯……”杰克欲言又止。他害怕听不到想要的答案，这也是他一直不开口询问的原因。

“你觉得，我们到底是什么关系。”他看着柯蒂斯，但是对方紧闭着唇，似乎没有要回答他的意思。

悲伤几乎要从眼角溢出来。杰克想到晚餐时柯蒂斯说的话，他凑过去亲吻柯蒂斯的嘴角，“是我吗？”你的男朋友，是我。

“你为什么不相信我？杰克。”柯蒂斯搂住杰克的腰深吻下去，杰克一闭眼，两颗眼泪很快滑进棕黑的发里。

“我没有……不信你。”

柯蒂斯咬了一下杰克的舌头，大拇指擦拭着杰克的眼角，“可是我离开你父亲的公司之后你就一直跟我吵架，说我在骗你。”

“……我知道你没有骗我。”

“我在等你想明白，如果你哪一天不想要这种关系了，我会直接退出。”

杰克既惊讶又生气，“如果我不想跟你暧昧呢？！”

柯蒂斯笑笑，“那说明你已经放下我了，我自然不会再打扰你。”柯蒂斯认真地看着杰克，“我会重新追求你一次。”

杰克忍不住笑出来，那块悬在他心上的大石头也风化瓦解了。终于不再是小心翼翼的暧昧关系，明天，他们会有很多很多个吻。

End.


End file.
